The emphasis on physical development today has led to a proliferation of various type of machines which permit an individual to undergo body building exercises while remaining in a relatively stationary position. Virtually all of such exercise machines utilize weights slidably mounted for vertical movement in a weight cage movable upwardly from a rest position into an elevated position so as to offer resistance to the efforts expended by the individual performing the exercise. Such machines are generally adapted to permit the individuals to execute body movements of a general nature such as through the arms and legs, bending of the body or the like to move the weights into an elevated position for physical conditioning and development. A basic drawback of most exercise machines available today springs from their simplistic construction which produces a rather general over-all muscular conditioning with attendant general toning of the individual's body. While such a result is unquestionably beneficial, the typical individual's muscular structure is usually uneven or unequal so that such machines fail to permit the individual to focus on certain muscles which the individual may wish to bring up to the general muscular level of the body. This imposes severe limitations on an individual who may be engaged in a specific sport such as track, tennis, ice skating or the like which require exceptional muscular development of a specific set of muscles to the exclusion of other muscles which are called upon frequently in the practice of the sport.